A Fox's Stalker
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. 2019 Movie. Naruto was extremely bored, he had no idea he'd end up in a place with absolutely nothing to do, but then again that's what happens when you travel dimensions, you just don't know where you'll end up, but now he's been hearing about a girl doing a Dr Frankenstein thing with the frogs in the lab, maybe things won't be as boring as he thought. Up For Adoption.


**Here's something for everyone to get in the mood for Halloween and the new Addams Family movie, though I haven't seen the movie the trailers gave me ideas, as well as the music video, though if you want to put your own spin on it then feel free to adopt it, you can even use the 1997's cartoon for it.**

**A Fox's Stalker**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Junior School**

It was a boring day for a certain blond-haired 13 year old, ever since he ended up in this world things have been extremely boring, oh sure he spent half the time training and studying, being one of the top students, but even that became boring, he still stayed on top so the teachers don't get on his case, even his pranks have become tedious at best.

Let's recap, Naruto was a 7 year old before he arrived here, due to the fox he was being beaten again, only at the time he was close to dying, but because of the fox Naruto ended up in this world with some training regimens thanks to the fox putting the regiments into his head, though he had no idea where they came from he decided to follow through with them until they became boring, he still does them but mostly it's to past the time.

Due to his "travel" Naruto could no longer use chakra, the fox was no longer apart of him ether, though the training stuff was a parting gift from the beast, with the Kyuubi explaining that he'll go into hiding so that no-one'll ever seal himself away again.

But because it was a "roulette", Naruto had ended up in this boring little town and because of his age he wasn't allowed to travel, so until he becomes 18 he is stuck in school, though he is friends with Parker Needler, a daughter of a tv host, but he wasn't really bothered by that, though from time to time she helps him with some of his pranks.

But now it was lunchtime in the cafeteria and at the moment Naruto was happily eating a sandwich, though before he could a voice called out to him, "Hey Naruto, meet my new friend, Wednesday Addams." It was Parker, he heard of Wednesday, since she was the one who went all "Dr Frankenstein" in the lab with the frogs, though as he was turning around to greet the two, suddenly a knife was in front of his face, with himself holding the handle, showing that the knife was thrown.

Blinking a few times in puzzlement, Naruto looks towards the thrower, seeing a pale-white skinned girl with black hair who's twin tails are in a hangman's noose style, along with a black dress, but what really caught him was the bored look in her eyes.

He then looks at the knife in his hand, feeling the weight of the blade, he then spins it around with his fingers and palm, after a quick display of knife skills, Naruto then tossed it up into the air, as the knife was coming down he jumped up and quickly kicked the knife towards the girl, though Wednesday moved her head slightly, following the knife, with the blade showing her a mirrored reflection of her eyes, showing her that she's gained a slight interest in her bored eyes.

"**THHUUUUDDDDD!**"

She then see's the knife in the wall, how it was really deep into the wall, no doubt coming out the other side, though she thinks she heard someone fainting on the other side, she paid it no mind, at the moment she was more focused on the person that threw it, though at the moment Parker was talking down to Naruto with the blond nervously rubbing the back of his neck, apologising, "Hey come on Parker, I said I was sorry, but she started it, all I did was return the greeting."

Before Parker could argue some more, Wednesday spoke up, "He's right Parker, I was merely saying hello to your friend, though I must say, for him to preform such a stylish display is quite interesting, tell me, where did you learn such skills." While it was a question, Wednesday made it out as a demand.

Naruto simply shrugs his shoulders, "No where really, I was self-taught, since there isn't really anything interesting to do in this place, all I do is study and train to past the time."

This caught Wednesday's interest, "Tell me, during your training, did you end up injuring yourself at anytime."

Feeling that Wednesday was a slightly interesting girl, Naruto answered her, "Ye~ah, that knife-kick ended up putting the knife through my foot a few times, but luckily I'm a fast healer, though unfortunately I ended up needing new pairs of shoes because of it, then at one time I began juggling with a few knives, but they ended up going into my palms, but," Naruto lifts his hands up showing that there wasn't a scar or mark on him, "they healed again, must be apart of my bloodline or something."

Here Parker began, "Yeah, I've got to say Naruto you are so lucky to have such a bloodline, any viruses or anything your healing just cures you and you become immune to anything."

Wednesday became even more interested in this strange boy, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was almost like Naruto was a mystery in itself, and being a curious Addams, she just has to find the answer to him, but maybe her mother can answer her question on why she had this strange feeling of excitement when he expertly threw her knife back at her.

**The End.**

**Remember, I'm only using parts of the trailer, and some of the past Wednesday's personalities, but like I said, this is more towards putting everyone in the mood for Halloween and the movie, if anyone wants to adopt and put their own spin on it just tell me.**

**Also I can see Wednesday being interested enough in Naruto to stalk him, since she is an Addams.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Addams Family.**


End file.
